(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscopic system and a method for positioning an indwelling tube. Generally, an endoscope for medical use can be utilized for minor surgery within the body cavity and for obtaining a biopsy.
(2) Description of the Related Art
For example, the endoscope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,827 discloses a biopsy tube assembly outside an insertion part thereof. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.11-192203, an outer-mounted channel is attached and fixed to the outside of the insertion part of endoscope. Through the outer-mounted channel, a treating instrument or the like can be inserted into the body cavity.
Conventionally, a guide member such as an indwelling tube and a guide wire protrude past an insertion part through the channel. This enables the guide member, such as the indwelling tube and the guide wire to be navigated into and to indwell in the body cavity.
Therefore, the method for positioning an indwelling tube in the body cavity in the above-mentioned endoscope of the prior art goes through the following procedure.
(i) The insertion part is inserted into the body cavity.
(ii) The guide wire is inserted through the channel.
(iii) The indwelling tube is inserted along the guide wire into the channel.
(iv) The indwelling tube is guided to a targeted position in the body cavity.
(v) The indwelling tube is positioned at the targeted position.
However, the conventional endoscope complicates the operation of the indwelling tube, since each length of guide wire and indwelling tube has to be twice or more than that of the endoscope insertion part in pulling out the endoscope after the indwelling tube is positioned at the targeted position.
Also in the above-mentioned endoscope, it is impossible to insert an indwelling tube having the same or greater diameter than the inner diameter of the channel for treating instruments. Therefore, if an indwelling tube having a larger outer diameter than the inner diameter of the channel for treating instruments is desired, it is necessary to pull out the endoscope insertion part outside the body while the guide wire is kept indwelling and to guide the indwelling tube along the indwelling guide wire to a targeted position in the body cavity. This operation is very complicated. Another problem in this operation is to guide the indwelling tube along the guide wire to a targeted position in the body cavity while the endoscope insertion part is kept pulled out. In other words, this operation cannot be observed and leads to a complicated procedure.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an endoscopic system and the method for positioning an indwelling tube whereby operability is improved and indwelling is easily accomplished.
Accordingly, an endoscope is provided. The endoscope comprises a fixing member detachably mounted to a distal end portion of an endoscope insertion part for detachably fixing and holding a distal end portion of an indwelling tube or a distal end portion of a guide member for guiding the indwelling tube, both of which are provided along the axial direction of the insertion part, to the distal end portion of the insertion part.
Also provided is an endoscopic system. The endoscopic system comprises: an endoscope having an elongate insertion part for insertion into the body cavity; and a fixing member mounted to a distal end portion of the insertion part, said fixing member having means for fixedly holding an indwelling tube provided along the axial direction of said insertion part and said fixing member having further means for detachably fixing and holding a distal end portion of a guide member for guiding said indwelling tube to a distal end portion of said insertion part.
Still further provided is a method for positioning an indwelling tube. The method comprises: detachably mounting a guide catheter fixing member to a distal end portion of an elongate insertion part inserted into the body cavity; fixing and holding a distal end portion of a guide catheter along the axial direction of said insertion part, to said guide catheter fixing member; inserting said insertion part into a body cavity for reaching a targeted position, while the distal end portion of said guide catheter is fixedly held; withdrawing the distal end portion of said guide catheter from said guide catheter fixing member; inserting a guide wire into said guide catheter to permit the end of said guide wire to protrude from the distal end of said guide catheter; permitting the end of said guide wire to reach said targeted position, while said guide catheter is pulled out of the body cavity; and inserting said indwelling tube along said guide wire from the outside of the body cavity to said targeted position to position said indwelling tube at said targeted position inside the body cavity; and withdrawing said insertion part out of the body cavity.
Still yet further provided is a fixing member for mounting to a distal end portion of an insertion part of an endoscope. The fixing member comprises: means for fixedly holding an indwelling tube provided along the axial direction of said insertion part and means for detachably fixing and holding a distal end portion of a guide member for guiding said indwelling tube to a distal end portion of said insertion part.